Docemente Perigoso
by Izzy Simpson
Summary: Em uma manhã chuvosa, Bruce Banner vê um homem ser espancado e deixado à própria sorte diante de sua janela. Ele resolve ajudá-lo e o abriga, mas Tony Stark, com quem o doutor Banner tem algo que não é bem um relacionamento, não gosta nem um pouco da situação. Além disso, o estranho hóspede mostra-se um homem misterioso e muito persuasivo, envolvido em situações perigosas. [Slash]
1. I

**_Os Vingadores, Hulk e Homem de Ferro não me pertencem, e todos os personagens, lugares e eventos relacionados ao filme são de propriedade da Marvel Comics e/ou dos diretores/produtores/roteiristas e de todos os envolvidos em sua produção. Alguns personagens, lugares e o enredo são de minha autoria, sendo proibida a cópia ou tradução total/parcial._**

_Espero que goste. Não segui alguma coisa ou outra à risca, mas vamos aproveitar a história sem nos apegar a detalhes, certo? Divirta-se!_

_É uma fic slash, se não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite! ;D_

**Também postada no Nyah! Fanfiction.**

**I**

Chovia muito naquele dia. O doutor Banner, embora não se incomodasse com a chuva, não gostou nada de ver seu projeto arruinado por ela. Maldita ideia de deixá-lo do lado de fora.

Bruce teria de permanecer no país por algum tempo, até que não houvesse mais ameaças. Ele ainda fazia parte dos Vingadores, então estava apenas dando um tempo até que tudo se normalizasse por completo. Ele olhava pela janela da sala de estar da pequena casa que a S.H.I.E.L.D. havia alugado para ele. As gotas de chuva incessantes, as poucas pessoas correndo pelas ruas em busca de abrigo, a aparência cinzenta que tomava a cidade. Ele sentia falta de casa. Muita falta.

Até que ele viu um homem correr desesperadamente. Ele estava ferido e parecia fugir de algo. Em certo momento, o homem caiu no chão. Atrás dele estavam outros dois homens, que o alcançaram, desferindo-lhe chutes e socos, mesmo depois do homem parecer desacordado. Então um deles sacou uma arma e deu um tiro no peito dele. Não parecia querer matá-lo de imediato, constatou o doutor Banner, ou teria dado mais de um tiro, e um deles certamente seria na cabeça. Parecia querer deixá-lo para morrer lentamente.

Após algum momento, os homens foram embora, deixando o outro jogado no meio da rua, sangrando, debaixo da violenta chuva que caía. Ele não parecia estar morto, mas não se mexia.

O doutor Banner não se conteve e abriu a porta, caminhando em direção ao homem. Olhou ao redor, não havia ninguém. O cientista se abaixou e verificou a pulsação do homem. Fraca, mas não interrompida. Ele suspirou em alívio. O homem respirava lenta e continuamente.

Bruce carregou-o para dentro de casa cuidadosamente. Ele não era pesado, muito pelo contrário, parecia que havia dias que não comia. Além disso, era muito pálido. Ele se perguntou por um momento se aquele homem estava mesmo vivo.

Deitou-o sobre o sofá-cama. Limpou e cuidou de suas feridas, lavou o rosto e passou um pano úmido em seus braços e em suas pernas, tirou as roupas sujas de lama. Então o cobriu com um de seus roupões. O homem não reagiu. Por vezes gemeu de dor, reclamou algo em um sussurro inaudível, mas voltou ao seu estado inconsciente. A bala pegara de raspão, mas a ferida foi feia.

Banner se perguntava se deveria levá-lo a um hospital, mas não sabia se ele sobreviveria até lá, então resolveu cuidar dele em casa, até porque aqueles homens ainda poderiam estar por perto.

O cientista colocou as roupas do homem na máquina de lavar e depois na secadora, passou-as e as deixou em cima de uma das poltronas. Caso ele quisesse vesti-las novamente depois, ao acordar.

Algumas semanas depois, Bruce estava sentado na mesa, fazendo algumas anotações sobre seu mais recente experimento, antes de o mesmo ter sido destruído pela chuva. Ele olhou para seu "paciente". Ainda sem progressos, mas então ele mexeu os lábios, como se dissesse algo.

O doutor Banner correu até o sofá e abaixou-se em frente ao homem, encostando o ouvido à boca dele. A princípio não entendeu muita coisa, mas logo conseguiu captar o que o homem dizia.

— Ajude-me... Por favor... Me... Ajude...

Bruce procurou manter-se calmo. Refletia sobre aquelas palavras. Que tipo de ajuda? Seriam delírios com o que ele havia passado? Então se afastou para observar o rosto do homem. Os olhos se abriram lentamente, piscando dolorosamente em seguida, por causa da luz. Assim que se acostumou com a claridade, olhou ao redor, pousando os olhos em Bruce.

— Onde estou?

_"Que pergunta mais previsível..."_ refletiu Bruce.

— Sou o doutor Bruce Banner. Você está em meu lar — temporário, ele completou mentalmente.

O homem tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma dor lancinante nas costelas, caindo outra vez no sofá. Ele ia dizer algo, mas foi interrompido por Banner, que se levantou e buscou um copo de água para ele.

— Acalme-se, eles já se foram. E você não deveria se levantar por algum tempo. Eles chutaram suas costelas, mas incrivelmente você não está com osso algum quebrado. Deve ser muito forte, ou sortudo.

O rosto do homem pareceu adquirir algo como alívio ou serenidade.

— Por que me ajudou? — ele perguntou.

— Quem não ajudaria um homem que acabou de levar uma surra diante de seus olhos? — respondeu Banner. — Sem falar que eu pensei que você estivesse morto, mas acordou com duas semanas de repouso e a medicação que eu tenho te dado. Você é um milagre, amigo.

— Você é médico...?

— Não esse tipo de doutor — Banner deu um sorriso paciente, colocando as mãos para trás do corpo. — Eu lido com física nuclear.

O homem baixou os olhos e suspirou, então o olhou novamente.

— Obrigado... Sabe, por me ajudar. — Ele agradeceu, então, pensando por alguns segundos, disse: — Andrew. Andrew Harvey.

O doutor assentiu com a cabeça.

— Não por isso, Andrew.

Então virou as costas para voltar ao trabalho, mas Andrew chamou-o.

— Escute, doutor Banner...

— Bruce. Apenas Bruce.

— Bruce... Será que... Eu poderia ficar por um tempo? — ele perguntou incerto, mordendo o lábio inferior. — É que eu não tenho para onde ir, sabe?

Banner pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, então respondeu:

— Desde que não me traga problemas.

O homem arregalou os olhos, então bateu continência, como um soldado para com seu superior.

— Sim senhor!

Bruce riu e voltou para a mesa.

Mais tarde ele trocou os curativos do homem e fez o jantar. Aquela era de longe a melhor refeição que Andrew já havia feito em toda a sua vida. A forma como Bruce cortava os legumes com destreza, suas mãos levemente preparando o molho da carne, até mesmo a forma como ele acrescentava os temperos. Ele era uma pessoa incrivelmente habilidosa, Andrew não pôde deixar de notar.

O dia seguinte chegara rapidamente. Bruce acordou cedo e viu que seu "paciente" ainda dormia. Resolveu fazer compras enquanto o deixava descansando. Quando voltou, acordou-o para trocar os curativos novamente. Ele estava melhor, mas ainda precisava de algum repouso.

Andrew passou a tarde inteira dormindo. Só acordou para fazer um lanche por insistência de Bruce, que o achara muito fraco. Ele aceitou. Comeu, mas voltou a dormir.

Bruce ficara trabalhando para refazer seu projeto. Então ficou a tarde inteira analisando anotações antigas e realizando novas, para então trabalhar em uma nova combinação de elementos.

À noite, Andrew se sentia melhor, então se levantou com dificuldades, arrastando-se até a mesa onde estava o doutor e viu que Bruce dormia. Viu o rosto, que parecia jovem, mas cansado. Aproximou a mão lentamente e acariciou o ombro do doutor. Tão bondoso, ajudou um desconhecido, mesmo que tudo indicasse estar envolvido com coisas erradas. Bruce podia esperar o pior de Andrew e chamar a polícia, mas não o fez. Cuidou dele.

Andrew aproximou a boca do ouvido de Bruce.

— Ei, doutor Banner... — ele sussurrou. — Já está tarde, é melhor ir para a cama, acho que dormir debruçado sobre essas folhas na mesa não deve ser muito saudável.

Bruce abriu os olhos e viu Andrew com um pequeno sorriso encarando-o.

— Sim? — o doutor perguntou, sonolento.

— Acho melhor você dormir em uma cama, dormir aqui não te fará muito bem, não acha?

Bruce assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou, indo até o quarto. Andrew seguiu-o. Quando Bruce entrou e se virou para fechar a porta, viu Andrew do lado de fora, como se pedisse para entrar, mas sem dizer palavra.

— O... O que foi? — perguntou Banner.

Andrew sorriu sem graça.

— É que... Bem... Eu pensei que talvez eu pudesse dormir aí. É que dormir no sofá não é muito confortável... — Andrew disse.

Bruce hesitou, piscando algumas vezes, sem entender. Então disse, espantado:

— Mas aqui só tem uma cama!

— Tudo bem — Andrew disse, empurrando a porta e entrando no quarto. — Eu não me importo.

O homem acomodou-se como pôde na espaçosa cama de Bruce, que se sentou na ponta da cama e olhou para o outro, que já fechara os olhos e preparara-se para dormir. Então se deitou em um pequeno espaço, procurando dormir também. Até que sentiu o corpo de Andrew bem próximo, uma mão correu-lhe a cintura e um hálito quente atingiu o pescoço de Bruce.

— Boa noite, doutor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Izzy:<strong> Bem, escrevi essa fanfic por alguma ideia maluca que me veio. Eu acho o Bruce Banner um personagem muito interessante, e ele merece ter um pouco de ação na vida dele. Por que não? Sempre o shippam com Tony, mas acho que eu precisava de algo mais.

Eu chamo o Bruce de doutor, não relacionado a médico, mas porque ele é doutor em física nuclear. Ou seja, tem a ver com sua graduação. ;)

Beijos de luz, docinhos, até o próximo! ;D


	2. II

**II**

Bruce abriu os olhos, já era manhã e ele precisava se levantar. Andrew não estava mais no quarto. Bruce apenas o deixou ficar porque se sentiu mal em expulsá-lo. O homem apenas deitou-se e dormiu, não o incomodou, nem mesmo roncava, era como se não estivesse ali, por isso não havia mal algum.

Foi estranho ter outro homem dormindo ao seu lado, até porque Andrew não fora convidado. A princípio ele pareceu ser muito petulante, abraçado a Bruce, que a todo o momento precisava lembrá-lo de tirar os braços do corpo dele, mas depois da terceira ou quarta vez, Andrew parou. Apenas virou-se para o outro lado e dormiu. A noite correu tranquila.

O doutor Banner tomou um longo banho antes de sair de seu quarto. Ao fazê-lo notou que Andrew não estava na casa, o que era estranho para alguém que ainda estava em fase de recuperação. Por um momento, Bruce pensou que talvez _aqueles homens_ o tivessem encontrado. Um misto de preocupação e cuidado passou por ele.

— Talvez ele apenas tenha ido embora, Bruce — disse a si mesmo, conformando-se e, logo em seguida, se esquecendo dele ao se lembrar das tarefas a cumprir.

Enquanto fazia as anotações sobre a nova versão do projeto, o doutor Banner não se permitiu perder o foco, pois era algo importante.

_Elemento A, cor: amarela, reagente, pouco solúvel, forte; elemento B, cor: vermelha, não reagente, insolúvel, fraco; elemento C..._

O celular tocou. Após algum tempo, Banner atendeu.

— Alô?

— _Ei, Bruce, com saudades?_ — a voz soou do outro lado.

— Tony? — Bruce disse sorrindo.

— _Claro, quem mais seria? Anda recebendo ligações de mais alguém?_ — Stark fingiu estar bravo.

— Não, é que eu pensei que fosse...

Banner pensou que talvez Andrew o estivesse telefonando, já que ele simplesmente desaparecera junto com as poucas coisas que carregava nos bolsos, que Bruce colocara sobre a mesa da sala, sem nem mesmo avisar ou deixar um bilhete.

— _Agora eu estou magoado..._

— Desculpe-me, Tony.

— _Somente se você aceitar meu convite para jantar comigo hoje à noite_ — disse Tony apenas.

— Bem, eu acho que...

— _Perfeito_ — Tony interrompeu Bruce. — _Te pego às oito._

Dizendo isso, Stark desligou. Ele nunca aceitava um "não" como resposta, o que preocupava Bruce, já que ele estava muito ocupado. Além disso, e se Andrew voltasse?

O doutor continuou trabalhando. Lembrou-se de alguns dias atrás, quando ele estava fazendo um protótipo enquanto Andrew o observava do sofá, seus olhos brilhavam de encantamento ao ver que aquela geringonça que ele desconhecia funcionava. Bruce sentiu-se exibindo um brinquedo novo a uma criança.

Andrew não parecia entender muito bem, mas isso não o impedia de fazer milhões de perguntas e vários elogios ao projeto e à inteligência de Banner, que não podia deixar de se sentir envaidecido.

— Você é um grande gênio, Bruce. Realmente um gênio — Andrew dizia toda vez que lia as anotações feitas em uma caligrafia ora impecável, ora apressada.

Ele também era um excelente assistente, sentado na cadeira ao lado de Bruce, passando os frascos ou objetos para ele, ajudando a anotar uma coisa ou outra. Às vezes o doutor precisava soletrar alguns nomes, mas isso era o de menos. Eles passaram bons momentos ali, momentos bem produtivos até.

Concentrado em seu trabalho, Bruce ouviu seu celular tocar outra vez.

— Tony, eu disse...

—_Tony? Não, não. Sou eu. Não reconhece a minha voz?_

* * *

><p>Tony estava em sua mansão, ele preparara uma grande surpresa para Bruce. Stark adorava surpreender seu querido cientista, já que ele agia de uma forma adorável. Tony fazia questão de deixar tudo em ordem, nada estragaria esse jantar, pois era muito, muito importante para ele.<p>

Eles estavam em um tipo de relacionamento, mas era bem mais complicado que isso. Tony detestava compromissos, então eles se diziam apenas amigos, afinal, quem se importava com rótulos? Certamente não Tony Stark. Não que isso o impedisse de se sentir extremamente possessivo em relação ao doutor.

Mais tarde, pouco antes da hora combinada, Stark resolveu telefonar para Bruce. O telefone chamou algumas vezes, mas ninguém atendeu. Provavelmente ele estava tomando banho, trabalhando no maldito projeto ou algo assim, mas depois de alguns bons minutos sem obter resposta, Tony começou a se preocupar. Não era como se houvesse algo acontecendo, ele pensava, mas resolveu ir pessoalmente até a casa de Bruce.

* * *

><p>Bruce olhava surpreso para Andrew, que estava vestido com um terno que parecia ser muito caro, bem como seus sapatos e acessórios. Havia várias coisas, sacolas e caixas espalhadas pelo chão.<p>

— Er... Andrew? — o doutor começou. — Onde você... Bem...

Então se calou. Nem sabia como começar a perguntar aquilo. Andrew sustentava um sorriso de vitória, ao mesmo tempo fitava-o de modo doce.

— Onde eu arrumei tudo isso? — deu uma risadinha. — Bem, acho que não te contei o bastante sobre mim. Eu sou Andrew Harvey Tromburg.

Bruce subitamente arregalou os olhos, compreendendo quem era aquele homem à sua frente. A princípio pensou se tratar de uma coincidência, já que um marginal que apanhou de um bando e estava à beira da morte jamais poderia ser _o_ Andrew Harvey Tromburg.

Ele era um empresário muito conhecido, ninguém menos que o dono das Companhias Harvey T., provavelmente o homem mais poderoso do país. Sem conseguir esconder a surpresa, o doutor tossiu algumas vezes, balançou a cabeça e encarou o outro.

— Agora que eu sei disso, devo chamá-lo de senhor Harvey T.? — o cientista questionou de modo quase irônico, ele realmente não sabia como lidar com aquela situação.

— Eu nunca responderia sim para essa pergunta, Bruce. Eu devo minha vida a você! E não pense que eu me esqueci disso. Para _tentar_ pagar alguma parte dessa dívida, eu lhe trouxe alguns presentes...

— Olha, Andrew, você não precisa realmente fazer isso — Bruce interrompeu-o com um gesto paciente com a mão, sorrindo amavelmente para o outro. — Mesmo. Eu apenas fiz o que qualquer ser com o mínimo de humanidade faria em uma situação como aquela. Podia ser qualquer pessoa no meu lugar. Não é como se você estivesse em débito comigo. Você não me deve nada.

Andrew, por falta de alguma reação decente, caminhou até o doutor, abraçando-o. O cientista demorou até compreender que estava sendo abraçado. Andrew tinha uma maneira delicada de tratar as pessoas, diferente de Tony, por exemplo, com gestos firmes e insensíveis, que gostava de puxá-lo pela cintura e morder seu pescoço. Após alguns segundos, o doutor, que mantinha os braços largados ao lado do corpo, enlaçou Andrew pelo pescoço, retribuindo carinhosamente o abraço. O empresário sorriu, apertando mais o corpo de Bruce contra o seu. Após alguns minutos assim, o silêncio se quebrou.

— Andrew — Bruce desvencilhou-se dos braços do outro —, o que são todas essas sacolas espalhadas pelo chão?

Andrew deu uma risada leve.

— São roupas novas. Se eu fosse ficar, precisaria de roupas, não? — Andrew começou. "Sem querer ser indelicado, mas... Ficar?", Bruce pensou, mas permaneceu calado. — Contudo, meu bom amigo, boa parte dessas coisas é para você — o outro prosseguiu. — Veja, há várias coisas das quais achei que você fosse gostar.

Então suspirou, entendendo que estava forçando um pouco.

— Eu sei que estou abusando da sua caridade, mas eu não tenho para onde ir. Não quero alugar um hotel, pois podem me rastrear, sabe, aqueles que...

— Eu compreendo — Bruce assentiu. — Você não precisar ir, pode ficar por algum tempo.

Retirando uma pequena caixinha de veludo verde escuro de uma das sacolas, Andrew aproximou-se de Bruce, pegando a mão do doutor e depositando a caixinha nela.

— É um presente para você, abra — a voz dele era pouco mais que um sussurro.

Bruce obedeceu, abrindo aquele pequeno presente. Ao constatar que dentro da caixinha havia um relógio de ouro com o acabamento em diamante, possivelmente mais caro que qualquer objeto naquela casa, o cientista estendeu de volta para Andrew, negando com a cabeça.

— Desculpe-me, não posso aceitar.

Andrew pareceu um pouco desconcertado, mas não desfez o sorriso.

— Isso, meu caro, não cobre metade do que você fez por mim. Por favor, faça uma pobre alma feliz, aceite o meu presente.

Havia roupas, sapatos, acessórios e colônias, todos para Bruce. Andrew explicava que havia tomado a liberdade de checar os números que ele vestia e calçava, além de suas preferências por fragrâncias doces. Bruce não tinha mais palavras para agradecer, apenas sorria sem conseguir esconder o quanto estava impressionado com o cuidado que Andrew tomara para agradá-lo plenamente.

O doutor Banner deu um sorriso para Andrew, que o olhava fixamente nos olhos quando devolveu o sorriso de modo doce.

— Obrigado, senhor Harvey T. — brincou Bruce, fazendo o outro rir.

Stark acelerou o carro pelas ruas. A velocidade reduziu a distância entre as duas casas para cinco minutos, que ainda assim pareciam durar para sempre dentro da ansiedade de Tony. Então finalmente parou em frente à casa de Bruce. Saiu do carro para a porta da casa rapidamente, achou muito estranho ao ver que havia luzes ligadas.

Tocou a campainha e esperou. Nada. Tocou a campainha novamente. Ouviu o som da chave girando na fechadura. Então o rosto de Bruce surgiu na tímida fresta da porta que se abriu. Tony suspirou aliviado, mas sentiu uma onda estranha de raiva atravessá-lo.

— Olá, doutor Banner — Stark sorriu abertamente, o que fez Bruce pensar se tratar de uma ironia.

— E... Ei, Tony, tudo... bem?

Os dois se encararam em silêncio por alguns longos instantes. Então Tony fez um gesto indicando o interior da casa.

— Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Bruce riu em constrangimento.

— Oh, claro. Perdão. Entre.

Tony estacou no lugar ao ver um homem sentado no sofá da sala assistindo à TV despreocupadamente. Então olhou para Bruce, que estava ao seu lado.

— Tony, este é o Andrew. Andrew, este é Tony Stark.

Andrew deu um sorriso sincero, estendendo a mão para Tony.

— Eu sei quem você é! É um grande prazer conhe...

— O que você faz aqui, criança? — Tony ignorou o gesto do outro e se sentou na poltrona principal da sala, apoiando o tornozelo direito sobre o joelho esquerdo, marcando seu território.

O empresário enrubesceu com a atitude do outro, esperando por uma figura mais aberta e simpática, a figura que ele conhecia da televisão. _Provavelmente ele está apenas com problemas, não é nada pessoal comigo_, pensou Andrew.

— Eu o ajudei com algumas coisas, por isso ele está aqui. É uma longa história — explicou Bruce.

— Gosto de longas histórias — rebateu Tony.

— Por favor, Tony. Quem sabe outro dia, sim? — pediu o doutor, com seu típico jeito calmo.

A tela do celular de Bruce acendeu. Ele estranhou ao notar que o celular não tocou por estar no modo silencioso. Bruce nunca colocava o celular no silencioso. Mas deixou esse pensamento de lado ao ler a mensagem que recebera. Cutucou o ombro de Tony, pedindo licença e conduzindo o outro até a cozinha.

— Acho que você vai querer ler isso — disse Bruce a Tony.

Era uma mensagem do agente Morrison com instruções para o dia seguinte. O tão esperado período de paz havia acabado, e eles precisariam ir a uma cidade abandonada onde resolveriam um pequeno acidente que ocorreu em uma antiga plataforma.

— O que você acha que pode ter acontecido? — perguntou Bruce, preocupado.

— Nada de muito grave. Diz aqui que é uma missão rápida.

— Com o grupo todo?

— Bem, esta é, de longe, a menor das minhas preocupações. Mas o que você vai fazer com ele? — Tony disse e fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando Andrew, que estava distraído com o jogo de basquete. — "Desculpe-me, amigo, mas você vai precisar juntar suas coisas e se mandar, pois eu preciso resolver um problema que não é da sua conta" acho que não é o melhor a se dizer, certo?

Bruce pareceu pensativo.

— Posso dizer a ele que eu vou apenas viajar. Confio nele, Tony, ele pode ficar tomando conta da casa — sugeriu o cientista.

— E deixar ele aqui? O que ele é? Sua esposa? — Tony disse em um sussurro gritado.

— Qual é, Tony, que opção eu tenho? Não posso expulsá-lo.

— Ah você pode!

O doutor não sabia o que dizer. Era difícil tomar uma decisão assim, de uma hora para a outra. Ainda mais em relação a Andrew, que não podia ir embora por enquanto. Ele pensaria em algo, mas precisava ser rápido, ele só tinha até a manhã seguinte.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Izzy:<strong> Não direi muito sobre o Andrew por enquanto, mas é assim mesmo. ;D Ele será apresentado aos poucos, lá pelo capítulo 4 ou 5. E mais para a frente também. É isso, 'té mais!


	3. III

**III**

A chuva veio tão forte quanto previam os meteorologistas. Levantando-se do sofá, indo até o banco sob a janela e sentando-se ali, Andrew observava com pouco interesse as gotas que batiam no vidro e escorriam. Bruce e Tony haviam se afastado para conversar em particular, o que ele achou um pouco estranho, mas o que ele devia fazer? Não era de sua conta. Ainda mais estranho foi vê-los subir as escadas às pressas, como se algo tivesse ido muito errado.

O jovem empresário suspirou e pensou seriamente em ir embora, não queria ser mais um problema na vida de Bruce. Várias semanas já haviam passado, ele estava bem. Era um filho da mãe sortudo, um milagre. Permaneceu ali durante um longo tempo. Ele nem saberia dizer quantos minutos havia esperado, talvez fossem horas, mas finalmente eles desceram. Lentamente e passo a passo eles se aproximaram de Andrew. Tony, impaciente, sentou-se no sofá na mesma posição de antes. Parecia despreocupado, ou fazia de tudo para parecer. Já Bruce, que era mais transparente e cuidadoso para com os outros, mostrou alguma preocupação no modo como olhava para Andrew.

— Então, aconteceu alguma coisa? — o jovem empresário resolveu perguntar.

Bruce olhou para Tony, como se esperasse que este o encorajasse, então voltou a encarar o hóspede. Ele assentiu com a cabeça antes de se sentar sob a janela, ao lado de Andrew.

— Sim... — o cientista disse e respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Nós precisamos resolver um problema logo pela manhã, então...

Tony o olhou com expectativa. O doutor pensou seriamente sobre mandar Andrew embora, mas ele não podia fazer isso. Talvez Stark não entendesse, mas depois de tudo o que ele vira. O homem ser deixado à beira da morte, um corpo abandonado na chuva, alguém sem nome desfalecido no sofá de sua casa. Bruce simplesmente não conseguia mandá-lo procurar outro lugar. Não haveria problema algum em deixá-lo ficar ali enquanto eles estivessem fora, seria bom ter alguém cuidando da casa.

— Eu quero que você fique aqui. Se quiser, é claro — Bruce continuou. Stark quase se engasgou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. — Seria bom deixá-lo escondido aqui, não acredito que _aqueles homens_ irão voltar, então você está seguro. Pode ser que nós demoremos, mas isso não será um grande problema.

Andrew deu um semissorriso. Não sabia ao certo se devia dizer que sim ou que não, mas sentiu-se aliviado por não precisar ir embora, era arriscado andar por aí, ele sabia bem. O empresário sentiu que poderia abraçar Bruce ali mesmo, segurá-lo em seus braços e... Olhou para Stark, voltando atrás em seus pensamentos. Assentindo com a cabeça, o jovem empresário continuou fitando Tony, esperando uma resposta dele, que ficou um bom tempo sem dizer nada, até que a posição em que estava sentado ficou desconfortável, assim como o clima daquela sala de estar.

— Nós partimos pela manhã — Stark disse apenas. Então olhou para Bruce, levantando-se. — Eu vou para a minha casa.

O doutor Banner foi até Tony, segurando delicadamente o cotovelo dele.

— Não quer ficar essa noite? — ele perguntou.

Stark negou com a cabeça.

— Não, preciso resolver algumas coisas — Tony respondeu com um tom de voz afetuoso, mas uma expressão séria. Então beijou a ponta do nariz de Bruce. — Te vejo amanhã.

Os dois trocaram um rápido beijo, deixando Andrew desconcertado com a cena "romântica". Bruce abriu a porta para Tony, trocaram acenos uma última vez antes de o doutor trancar a porta atrás de si e fitar Andrew.

— Não precisa ficar constrangido — Bruce disse, atraindo a atenção de Andrew, que encarava a janela.

— Eu não estou constrangido — o outro respondeu com um sorriso, fazendo o doutor Banner dar uma risada contida. — Qual é, doutor Banner, eu não estou, é sério! — Andrew insistiu, se levantando e indo até Bruce. — Por que eu estaria?

Andrew se aproximou o suficiente para fazer o doutor ficar sem graça. Os olhos azuis do empresário o encaravam atentamente, sem desviar, sem praticamente piscar durante alguns segundos.

— Pelo contrário, doutor Banner... — ele avançou um passo, ultrapassando os limites da "distância segura". — Confesso que senti uma pontada de inveja do quão sortudo o senhor Stark é.

Após dizer isso, Andrew sentiu que já havia dito o suficiente, então tratou de se retirar para seu quarto, deixando o doutor Banner completamente desconcertado.

Bruce se sentou no sofá. Andrew era um homem estranho, certamente. Cabelos escuros, olhos azuis, alto, poderoso e influente. O que estaria um homem como ele fazendo ali? E certamente havia gente procurando por ele, pois ele sumiu sem mais nem menos. E, além disso, Bruce não vira o empresário fazer uma ligação sequer, talvez ele não tivesse dado notícias a ninguém. Isso teria ligação com aqueles homens que tentaram matar o empresário?

O doutor Banner não conseguia fazer sua mente parar de trabalhar esse assunto, então ele resolveu fazer um chá e tentar dormir um pouco, já que teria muito que fazer no dia seguinte.

O nascer do sol visto da mansão Stark era o mais incrível dos espetáculos. Tony sabia disso, e essa era uma das razões pelas quais ele se propusera a acordar cedo aos domingos. Fora dos domingos, o simples pensamento de sair de sua cama antes das sete e meia era irritante, exceto quando ele tinha uma missão importante a realizar e outro homem enfiado na casa de Bruce Banner.

Stark conhecia o ritual pré-missão: arrumar uma mochila com alguns itens importantes, pois era uma viagem e eles não sabiam quando voltariam, deixar tudo devidamente programado com JARVIS e com seus empregados e funcionários. Ele mandou uma mensagem para Bruce, mas este ainda não havia respondido. Talvez estivesse dormindo, mas isso era meio impossível, pois Bruce era a pessoa que acordava mais cedo.

Jogando a mochila nas costas, colocando os óculos escuros que, ele sabia, o deixavam com uma aparência mais esportiva e pegando suas chaves, ele saiu de casa. Pegando seu carro, ele estava na casa de Bruce em poucos minutos.

Tocou a campainha e esperou. Poucos segundos depois, Bruce abriu a porta e o cumprimentou em um tom de voz baixo, Tony fez o mesmo e entrou. A casa estava silenciosa e muito arrumada, o que dava uma atmosfera interessante a ela. O empresário foi até o centro da sala, onde estava a mochila de Bruce, que havia ido até a cozinha. Ao voltar, os dois cruzam olhares esquisitos. Tony tentou quebrar o clima.

— Então, onde está o _pobre_ Andrew? — ele perguntou.

Bruce respirou fundo, demonstrando certo cansaço e desânimo, provavelmente dormira tarde.

— Está dormindo. Ele jamais acordaria uma hora dessas. _Eu_ jamais o faria acordar uma hora dessas.

— Muito bom — Stark respondeu. Olhando Bruce fixamente, ele deu um sorriso, tocando os óculos escuros e empurrando-os para trás. — Vamos?

O doutor Banner, ainda sonolento, concordou com a cabeça sem sorrir de volta e seguiu o outro. Tony percebeu que ele parecia preocupado.

Esperaram poucos minutos em frente à casa de Bruce, quando o carro chegou para levá-los. Os dois se acomodaram no banco do carro, que, embora parecesse pequeno visto de fora, era muito espaçoso por dentro. A viagem se seguiu silenciosa durante a primeira parte do percurso, mas isso começou a incomodar a ambos.

— No dia em que ele acordou, as primeiras palavras que ele disse foram "Ajude-me". Eu nunca soube o que eu deveria fazer — Bruce começou a falar, olhando para baixo. — Talvez fosse um delírio de quem não percebeu o tempo passar, talvez ele achasse que ainda estava no chão da rua, que ainda seria baleado. Eu achei que aqueles dois homens voltariam atrás dele. Por dias eu controlei o _Outro Cara_ com todas as minhas forças, pois eu acreditei que eles voltariam. — O cientista encarou Tony. — Foi um inferno.

Stark passou a mão pelo ombro do outro. Eles ainda precisavam de mais duas horas antes de chegar ao lugar, o sol havia se escondido atrás das nuvens, dando lugar a um céu cinzento outra vez. Os dois heróis alimentaram aquele silêncio por mais alguns instantes antes de Tony apoiar o queixo sobre o ombro de Bruce e depositar um beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo-o dar um sorriso.

Os dois já estavam meio sonolentos dentro daquele carro. Depois de rodar por uma hora e alguns minutos, eles já haviam conversado sobre tudo, jogado todos os jogos e mexido em todos os aplicativos para celular que existiam no mundo. Resolveram dormir. Cada um se jogou em um canto do carro, apoiando-se na janela e fechando os olhos. Tony demorou um pouco mais a pegar no sono de vez, observou o rosto adormecido do doutor Banner por um tempo e a paisagem mudando do lado de fora enquanto o carro acelerava cada vez mais, mas não demorou a dormir também.

Quase duas horas inteiras se passaram quando Bruce despertou, notando que Tony também estava acordando. Ajeitando-se no banco, ele tossiu e sentiu uma vontade enorme de voltar a dormir.

— Que horas são? — perguntou Bruce, mas logo se lembrou de seu relógio de pulso. — Já passa das nove horas, devemos estar chegando.

Stark passou a mão pelo rosto, ainda sonolento, mas todo o cansaço se esvaiu ao repousar os olhos sobre o pulso do seu companheiro e notar o objeto provavelmente caro e muito brilhante. Ele gastou bons segundos observando e formulando um comentário que não parecesse muito inquisidor.

— Belo relógio, doutor Banner — Tony disse com pouco interesse, olhando para o lado oposto, onde a paisagem continuava correndo pela janela.

Bruce deu um pigarro se graça.

— Ahn, obrigado, foi um... Presente.

Tony ficou em silêncio, tinha uma preguiça enorme de prolongar aquele assunto que provavelmente os levaria a uma discussão, então apenas bufou e continuou a olhar para fora do carro.

Bruce estava certo, eles estavam chegando, pois ao olharem ao redor, aquela cidade era completamente diferente do lugar onde estavam antes de adormecerem. Constituída por ruínas de prédios e pistas intactas, a paisagem ganhava um aspecto de filmes de terror. Após mais algumas ruas, o carro parou em frente a uma construção, antes de entrar no estacionamento. Os dois cientistas notaram que não haviam sequer ouvido a voz do motorista. "Talvez seja uma missão um pouco mais sigilosa do que eu pensava", concluiu Bruce para si mesmo enquanto saía do carro, vendo Tony fazer o mesmo.

Mal deram alguns passos para longe do veículo e foram recebidos diretamente por Nick Fury, o que fez os dois cientistas se entreolharem preocupados. Tony engoliu em seco quando viu a expressão dele — que já não era simpática por natureza — ficar ainda mais séria e, possivelmente, muito insatisfeita.

Dirigindo-se diretamente a Bruce Banner e ignorando a presença de Tony por uns instantes, o diretor da SHIELD o encarou nos olhos por um tempo, suavizando suas expressões por um breve instante, como se entendesse que o cientista não era o culpado ali, mas voltando à impassibilidade.

— Doutor Banner — Fury parecia bravo e preocupado ao mesmo tempo —, por que não nos avisou que estava com ele? Ele é a peça fundamental dessa missão!

Nick Fury disse e saiu andando na frente, mostrando a urgência da situação e indicando que eles deveriam segui-lo, Tony e Bruce se entreolharam novamente, então Stark fez a pergunta pelos dois:

— _Ele_?

Nick Fury se virou para ambos com uma expressão grave no rosto.

— Sim, ele. Andrew Harvey Tromburg.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Izzy:<strong> Então, docinhos? Espero que tenham gostado! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, certo?


End file.
